topaz_mountain_school_for_hybridsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seabreeze
Appearance: Seabreeze is described as looking mainly like a SkyWing with some softer features from a distance. Up close, her mixed heritage is much more obvious. She has the SkyWing head, body, and wings, but she has the SeaWing frill, dewlap, horns, and bioluminescent stripes. Her tail and legs also take more after SeaWing than SkyWing and she even has webbing between her claws. She is a somewhat dull pink color, just a few tones away from salmon. Her underbelly is a very pale pink color. Her wing membranes, frills, and webbing are a pale sky blue color and her stripes are nearly the same color, just a few shades lighter. Her horns, claws, and spines are a dark, dull brownish-pink color. Her eyes are gold in color, standing out from her scales. She is described as a rather lithe and small dragon for her age, looking more like a 9-10 year old dragon than a 14 year old one. She carried around a silver flute when she got her object, but that was lost before Coywolf's Cave when she was captured. Personality: Seabreeze is a very anxious, insecure, and nervous dragon with little to no social skills and a mixed desire to be friends with others and to be left alone. She doesn't handle confrontation well and often shies away from fighting. However, this may also be due to a lack of exposure as when she got used to the members in the group, she seemed to have less problems with talking to others and offering her own opinion, but she still seems to hate confrontations. Though, even in the group she does seem to have trouble talking to new dragons and still was a bundle of nerves around everything. She has shown a love for music, being rather adept at playing the flute and even able to read sheet music. Seabreeze also seems to hold a great value to telling others the truth seeing as she was furious when she found out that Shore lied to her. Overall, Seabreeze comes off as a rather scared dragon who hasn't experienced mush of the world and has a good chunk of her personality hidden behind her fear and anxiety. Over the course of the RP hints of more of her personality have shown, especially with her interactions with Yew. Relationships: Shore: Seabreeze and Shore have a complex relationship. While the two are half sisters their relationship would be more akin to daughter and mother as Shore raised Seabreeze since she was a dragonet. Seabreeze loves Shore and what she has done for her, but often feels a disconnect due to Shore constantly working in the camp. Recently their relationship has become strained due to Shore lying about what she did and what the camp was about, making Seabreeze feel betrayed and unsure how else to feel. ''Ablaze'': ''Seabreeze sees Ablaze as a second parent, especially since she and Shore are mates. Ablaze is the sterner one of the two, but does always find time to sit down and talk with Seabreeze. She loves Ablaze in a similar way that she loves Shore and the two do have a strong daughter and mother bond, especially since Ablaze get Seabreeze a bit better than Shore simply because their personalities are closer. Somewhat. [[Obelisk|''Obelisk]]: ''Seabreeze looks up to Obelisk. She admires that Obelisk has no problem saying what is on her mind or fighting for what she believes in. She does feel somewhat sorry for Obelisk and how she feels about other dragons and does wonder what lead her to believe that. ''Tropic: Seabreeze doesn't really feel like she knows Tropic that well. Even though the two did team up for a bit on the Island of Hybrids, it wasn't that long and she didn't really talk to him. She doesn't have much of an opinion on him currently, but does trust him and believes that he is a good guy. Solar: Seabreeze finds Solar to be a dragon she'd like to get to know a lot more. She appreciates his normally calmer nature and finds him easier to be around than the others. She does hope that his sight gets returned. ''Bushmaster'''': ''Overall, Seabreeze is sorry that she didn't get a chance to know Bushmaster better before she died. She often found Bushmaster overwhelming due to her upbeat attitude, but admired how happy she could be. Backstory: Pre-TMSH: Seabreeze was the result between a promiscuous SeaWing, Vapor, and a somewhat rebellious SkyWing, Martin. Unfortunately this meeting resulted in Seabreeze and Martin, not wanting to have Scarlet know about what she did, especially given the on going war. So she spent a good amount of time tracking Vapor down, using the war as an excuse and finally found him and dropped the hatchling on him. Vapor wasn't happy about this, but kept Seabreeze anyways, figuring that she'd be useful for something in the future. Thus went on Seabreeze's first year living with Vapor. It wasn't pleasant. While she wasn't hit or hurt too often, (WIP) The Rainforest: Seabreeze met the group at the end of the rainforest arc, after they left Sengi's house and Obelisk was bitten by a dragonbite viper. While Mirage saved Obelisk, Seabreeze offered the group to stay at the Sand Flyers camp while Obelisk recovered. The Isle of Hybrids: Once the group managed to get to the Sand Flyer Camp back, as Seabreeze took them in a back way that she often left from. However, they were ambushed by Raven and a fight ensued, causing Shore and Ablaze to enter the scene. Comet ended up accidentally causing a tornado with her object, picking up most of the group along with her, Shore, and Ablaze, taking the across the sea to the Isle of Hybrids. There Seabreeze later woke up with Tropic and no one else around. Tropic is somewhat badly injured from a branch slicing across his back leg, leaving the two pretty much stuck on the mountain. (WIP) Sand Flyers Camp: Trivia: - The reason Martin searched out Vapor instead of simply smashing Seabreeze's egg was that even though she didn't want Seabreeze, she wanted to keep her own consciousness clear and to at least give the hatchling a chance. - Seabreeze was originally described as an almost pink color which later got changed to pink due to most describing her as that color. - Seabreeze's appearance was changed from the even more from the original design, with the gold underbelly becoming a pale pink, the horns and spines going from yellow to a brown-pink, and the wing membranes and frill going from a deep red to a pale blue. This was due to the creator disliking how the original appearance didn't seem to suite the character and redoing it. - Seabreeze's stutter is a mix of it being genetic and from nerves. Some sounds she stumbles over due to having a stutter naturally, but a majority of it shows up due to her nerves. Category:Main Character Category:Alive Category:Creator: Amarok Category:SkyWing Hybrid Category:SeaWing Hybrid